Vivir o morir, la única alternativa
by momentos inexplicables
Summary: Esta historia es de 2 nuevas amigas que aparecen y de la hermana de Goku


Vivir o morir , la unica salida

Los chicos no esperaban ir al torneo de artes marciales ; goten solo se motivo a ir al torneo por el hecho de que vio a una chica linda que participaría , el le prometió a su papa que si aceptaba entrenaría esas 3 semanas con el ;vegeta quería volver a pelear con goku , todos se sorprendían de vegeta ya que goku no tenia la necesidad de usar todas sus fuerzas para hacer polvo al príncipe sayayin ; trunks no quería participar por nada del mundo ya que tenia una fiesta con sus amigos , su padre lo obligo a que fuera porque o si no , no le daría mesada . Trunks se encargo de convencer a gohan , le dijo que si iba lo invitaría a comer y el podría sacar lo que sea que se le diese la gana , por supuesto el acepto encantado.

A todos los demás los invitaron para que entrenaran juntos , todos aceptaron menos el terco de vegeta , trataron de convencerlo pero nada funciono , finalmente su hijo se decidió de entrenar con el ; primero lo llamo insecto y eso le molesto , además de eso se enfureció ; estaba en sus días de furia pero goku lo calmo , después de todos modos entreno con el , entrenaron muy duro , desde el patio hasta la habitación del tiempo .

Finalmente el dia llego todos emocionados por participar estaban ya preparados para pelear , cuando llega la misma chica que había visto goten , esa muchacha era de pelo castaño y ojos verdes , se acerco a goku y le pregunto

- Señor por casualidad no ha visto a una muchacha como de mi porte, con ojos negros como la noche y también el pelo de ese color con rulitos-. le dijo a Goku.

- Me temo que no, este lugar es muy grande ¿has venido a ver a alguien?-. pregunto el.

- Emily rio.- claro que no, vine a participar en este torneo, lo único que tengo que hacer es buscar a esa loca de mi amiga-.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.- ¿porque me miran asi?, ¿acaso les cai mal?-. miro tristemente hacia el suelo

- Claro que no, solo es que te puedes lastimar-. Dijo Goku.

- Ah… tranquilos he practicado esto toda mi vida-. Rio Emily

- Esta bien pero si te pasa algo, solo me Goku.

- Esta bien. Gracias-. Emily se fue corriendo.

Ella fue a un lugar donde había otra chica hablando por teléfono desesperada.- vamos contesta-. Decía para si misma, rogando que su amiga contestara el teléfono, cuando la operadora le decía apagado.

- ¡genial no se para que tiene celular!-. dice sentándose.

A Emily se le ocurrió una idea, le levanto el vestido a Itomiko y desapareció, ella se dio vuelta indignada pero no vio a nadie, luego la chica castaña se convirtió en un chico, esta técnica era una de las técnicas mas viles de esta chica, llego y le dijo

-ya le he dado una gran tunda a ese maldito gusano , que se atrevió a hacerle tal atrosidad-.

Por supuesto ella se volteo y vio ante sus ojos a un chico muy apuesto.

- ¿verdad ¿ pero que caballeroso es … .-de promto vio una cola que salía del pantalón del caballero , si haci es , Emily era un sayayayin , se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle .

-¡emily!

Ella hiso desaparecer en un instante su cola , pero ya era demasiado tarde su amiga ya se había dado cuenta , entonces desapareció del lugar , para su mala suerte choco con vegeta .

-¡¿Dónde salva nadie estabas trunks!? , te eh buscado por cielo , mar y tierra , pero ya no mas jovencito ,¡de esta tunda no te salva nadie!-. regaño Vegeta.

Para colmo de males trunks , había cometido una maldad , la supuesta trunks quedo muy extreñada , pero pensó que el podía ser el padre del jovencito del que estaba emitadando el cuerpo, ella pensó que el era un ciudadano comun y corriente haci que hablo dicimulando tener miedo .

- Jeje … amm..¡lo siento! , no me lastimes .- suplico

A su vez este se quedo pendando .-acompañame-. Dijo muy serio.

Los dos se fueron a una sala, Vegeta elevo considerablemente su ki, cosa que a ella no le agrado para nada, cuando estuvo a punto de nargearlo, esta grito.

-¡espere!-. Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que convertirse en el chico que estaba al lado de trunks.

-¿Goten?-. Dijo Vegeta extrañado.

Emily, muy preocupada se arranco volando, seguida de Vegeta que la alcanzo rápidamente.

- Dime donde esta tu amiguito, si no te tocara el castigo de ambos-. En ese momento vegeta se acordó de que los podía encontrar, casualmente este sujeto no poseía el ki de ninguno de los dos-.

- Si no me dices ahora mismo quien eres te dare una paliza que jamás olvidaras-. A estas alturas Vegeta tenia a "Goten" de la polera, ella pensó en un tierno niño…

CONTINUARA

A los 10 mg, el próximo capítulo de la historia


End file.
